Synchroncity
by tetokasane0401
Summary: Rin x len no twincest/incest t for later chapters


Synchronicity, looking for you (in the sky)  
A Rin x Len story

Rin  
I was cold... again.  
My ragged breaths came out in quick puffs as I threw myself against the door of my prison. No luck, in fact the door seemed even more substantial than before. I sat down hard, with a thud. The metal chains encased me, as if they were a blanket. "The most uncomfortable blanket ever" I muttered. In fact, the huge chains were no help at all, they had burned my skin they were so cold, and when they warmed up, they set to work chafing and cutting my wrists and ankles. My once long blond hair had been cut to my shoulders, my white dress soiled from being worn for god knows how long. The room was a dark brownish black, with water dripping from the stalagmites overhead. A lone roach skittered across the floor  
"Eww" I muttered. The only source of light was a hatch 15 feet up in the air, which was how they lowered my food, by a brown wicker basket filled with just enough food to keep me from starving. The door, which you already heard about, was a thick wrought iron door locked and barred.  
Thinking about the past made my head hurt and everything before 7 months ago is fuzzy, 'But I do have one memory' I reminded myself, 'That boy'. The memory of his face was almost crystal clear in my mind as if... as if my mind was grabbing the memory's hand and wouldn't let go. A smiling face ringed with light blond hair, the excess pulled back in a tiny pony tail; I smile whenever I pull up his face out of the depths of my brain. This time, as I pull up the boy, I hear a name, Len, his name is Len! Recognizing the sound of his name, my subconscious pulled up another memory:  
"Go away, I'm angry"  
I grumbled to the boy standing in front of me. The sky was setting in a small village, clouds slowly turning to red, gold and purple"  
"Hi Angry, I'm Len" he replied holding out his hand as if we had just met.  
"Oh, Len, I can never stay mad at you." I giggled as the boy studied the ground  
"... Hey Rin, I have something to give you" Len smiled as he shoved something into my hand  
"Here" he said, blushing madly.  
It was a silver chain necklace the only charm being a large g clef, my favorite shape. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.  
"Len wh-"  
"Because, this way we'll always be together." he explained holding up a chain necklace that was identical to mine. I was confused.  
"Len, are you going somewhere?"  
"Only for 6-8 months. I was called in to an apprenticeship, I'm going to be a sword master!" the boy stared at my face hopefully.  
I started to study the lilies that surrounded my feet. Blinking back tears, I smiled into his face and replied, "I'm so happy for you Len!"  
In truth, I felt as if he had just stabbed his sword in my back.  
"I'm glad you feel that way, cuz' I leave tomorrow!" and now he just twisted the blade  
"Well, bye!" Len strode away leaving only me, and the lilies to revel in our solitude. Both me's (real and unreal) started to sob.  
I grasped the necklace that only five minutes ago was a worthless trinket, and now my whole life, in my two shaking hands and screamed to the light "if you're out there save me, Len!"

LEN  
"Len!"  
Rin's screams for help bombarded my mind, sweet, gentle, kind Rin; My best friend. I had been gone from my village of kyukeri-sho (Still Place) for 7 months, and all I could see when I closed my eyes was the way she looked at me when I told her I was leaving. Let me tell you, when all you can see when your eyes are closed is one repeated scene you notice things, like her eyes were watering, she has no allergies, so why was she crying? The answer then was obvious; she had been devastated that I was leaving. She was so devastated that Rin, the girl who never cried, was crying. The truth of the matter was I had been afraid, afraid that she would talk me out of it, like I knew she would.  
I sat up in my sleeping bag, barely able to see the four figures sleeping on the grassy grove near the training grounds. The one closest to me was my master, dreaming of some 'peaceful' topic. I snickered, peaceful for my master was galloping into battle, swords ablaze. Master was built like a cart horse: tall, strong, and smart. His short hair was a white blond; Master was about forty, and no one knew his real name, to us he was just, Master.  
Next to him were my friends, Kaito and Guakapo.  
Kaito, the one closest to Master, was from the tropics. but it is much colder here, so he is always cold, and to compensate, he wore a blue scarf and matching jacket. His hair was the same color of a blueberry. He also, curiously enough faintly smelled of blueberry ice-cream.  
Guakapo had really long purple hair, almost down to his waist, even when he put it up in a high ponytail. He wore a purple kimono; "A family heirloom", as he always said.  
the farthest figure was Meiko, a sentry sent to keep watch over the aprentanceships Meiko was strong, loud mouthed, rowdy, yet would kill you if you mistook her for a boy. Meiko was also kind, and was considered one of us. Meiko' s other name was The Lady Scarlet , for she had fiery red hair, wore armor with a magic red design, and in battle, left a path of red wherever she went.  
Red again reminded me of the sunset the day before I left, which brought me back to Rin. Were these reoccurring dreams really a sign, was Rin in danger? I shook the thought off. I reminded myself of the trouble she had gotten herself out of as I drifted back to sleep.

RIN  
"Get up." a voice split through the darkness. I looked up to the source of the sound, only to see that it belonged to a young woman, her eyes covered by a shining silver mask. Her turquoise hair was tied up in two long pony tails. Her dress was elaborately designed with blue and black runes. She held in her hand, a staff that radiated pure darkness. Did the temperature just drop 20 degrees?  
"Said, get up!" the girl commanded; pointing her staff towards me ever so slightly. I suddenly had no control of my limbs, I walked slowly, unresisting. I had given up, for now.  
"Follow" the girl said smiling wickedly.  
I walked behind her purposeful strides. The air thick with unanswered questions: what is going on? Who are you? The girl seemed to read my mind.  
"I am Miku, Lady of the Mist, Dragon Priestess, and you are the next Dragon Singer"  
Miku said; her supposedly reassuring smile a grimace in my eyes. She continued,  
"The Dragon Singer is a remarkable individual, with incredible singing abilities. Since the beginning of time, dragon singers have engaged in a trade with their dragon, a life worth of service, for the salvation of the world. This has been a secret tradition since the beginning of time. You should be honored. "  
As we walked, I noticed that the walls had turned from a grayish brown to a milky blue.  
"Moonstone" I whispered.  
"yes, how observant" Miku replied  
We had stopped at a door, the moonstone on it's surface glowing faintly. Rin, 1,000,000 th Dragon Singer, the sign read.  
"This shall be your residence until your service."  
I turned around to ask her what she meant, but she was gone, the door locked behind her. I faced my new room; it was better quality, with no water dripping or roaches. There was a bed, which was a big improvement, compared to before. I lay down on the soft comforter, asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


End file.
